Mi sueño o quizá ¿nuestro sueño de hadas?
by Furrett Buresion
Summary: —Yo solo quiero saber si el hado madrino logró quitarle la maldicion a la dragona. —Bueno, el sueño trataba del joven princeso Jellal. —Se dice principe—corrigió. [Fic escrito por Rachel Sinatra]


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, de lo contrario Jellal hubiera dejado de ser un princeso y no se lo hubieran fiolado. El Gruvia ya tendría 30 hijos 7u7 hubiera beso Jerza. El Gale saldría mas, Macbreed seria cannon, la tribu serian los protas, CS tendría mayor revelancia y más (?) Para mi mala suerte, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, quien no sabe lo que hacemos con sus personajes ¿o sí? La idea es mía, a medias, ya que este fic participaría en un principio en el reto: Noviembre de Ridiculeces del gran foro Cannon Island, pero excedí el limite x.x**

 **Palabras:**

 **Advertencias: Faltas ortográficas y descuidos gramaticales. Polvo de hada y muchos dulces de Mest. Incoherencias everywhere, y OoC asegurado. Fic dedicado a todo aquel que disfrute mis estúpidos y asquerosos fic graciosos (?)**

 **Notas de la histerica autora al final.**

* * *

Silencio.

Todos los individuos dentro de esa cueva se miraban entre sí —preocupados, aunque lo negaran—, ¿Qué ocurría? Pesadillas, tan simple como eso. Simples balbulceos nocturnos malditos balbuceos nocturnos—. Jellal estaba sonrojado, Sorano reía y se enfurecía a la vez, Richard pregonaba cosas estúpidas sobre el amor; Meredy veía preocupada la escena, Sawyer reía, y Erik... bueno él estaba enojado, enfurecido, iracundo, con ganas de asesinar, escuchando cada pensamiento sobre esos malditos balbuceos.

—Lo voy a despertar de una maldita vez.

Meredy, horrorizada lo detuvo.

—¡No!—gritó—No sabes lo que pasará si lo despiertas.

—Me importa un comino—respondió— No dejaré que siga diciendo tantas idioteces.

Sorano olvidó que Macbeth se había referido a ella como un ser horrible y con graves problemas mentales y volteó divertida con Erik, porque obviamente no había nada más divertido que pelear con él.

—Quien lo viera, Cobra, hace un par de años lo preferias dormido ¿Ya no le tienes miedo al mago mas fuerte de Oracion Seis?

—Nunca le he tenido miedo, no digas estupideces, y tú ¿no deberías estar molesta con él?

—Es solo un sueño, y nadamas, además, no podría enojarme nunca con él —insinuó sugerente.

—Lo tienes traumado, tú y tus malditas manías de creerte algo celestial, algo que no eres, ni nunca seras porque estás podrida.

—Al menos no me sueñan como estúpida hada, ni tengo fetiches raros con animales

Todos olvidaron al bello durmiente para ver la discusión tan ¿típica? Richard volvió a susurrar su clásico y a la vez odiado "Es amor" Meredy, como buena shipper que se hace respetar esperaba atenta a cada movimiento deseando que al fin su pareja se hiciera oficial y que en medio de la pelea se gritarán su amor y poder observar su primer —claro según ella— beso. Jellal de plano los ignoraba, él solo pensaba en los balbuceos del futuro cadáver, y entonces él rubio mas bulleado del grupo habló:

—Calmense los dos, al menos Erik no tiene que ser rescatada por la caballero como Jellal—dijo, como siempre apoyando a su comadre, que diga su amigo.

—¡Oye!

 _"Princeso Jellal ¡Cuidado con esa espantosa dragona blanca! ¡Hado madrina haz algo!"_

Alguien apretó los dientes, y un golpe se escuchó.

—Sorano que hiciste!

—¿Quién se atrevió a despertarme de mi sueño?—exclamó molesto Macbeth.

-Fui yo, estúpido, y si vuelves a llamarme espantosa, horrible, o cualquier otra forma desagradable, juro por mi shampoo de liso sensual que te aplastare las bolas, idiota.

Erik sonrió complacido, siempre le era satisfactorio ver a Sorano enojada con Macbeth, aveces cruzaba en su mente cierta maga de pelo azul diciendo: "Rival de amor" pero obvio el no pensaba eso. Jellal despertó de su trance ¡Necesitaba saber como habia terminado el sueño! ¿Acaso su amada lo habria rescatado de las garras de ese horrible dragon? Jellal mordio su labio al ver a Erik sonreír ¿acaso lo habra escuchado? Claro que si, idiota, y ahora pagaria como Macbeth.

—Sorano—cantaruneo Erik—, alguien desea saber si fue salvado de las garras de la espantosa dragona

Un aura oscura cubrio la cueva, Jellal no sabia que hacer, si lo negaba para salvarse de Sorano, Macbeth no diria nada ya respecto el tema, y el necesitaba saber, asi que eligio con cuidado sus palabras.

— Yo solo quiero saber si el hado madrino logró quitarle la maldicion a la dragona—claro, desviar la atencion, recordar el amor que habia en el aire, y asi, quizas, podria saber si pudo descansar en los brazos de su amada y sanar sus heridas por tan feroz batalla.

Sorano se calmo, volteo su cara, tipico de los tsunderes, ella tambien queria saber si la dragona con complejo de unicornio logro ser feliz con el hado madrino de piernas peludas, claro que ella nunca lo aceptaria.

—Macbeth, cuenta tu estupido sueño ya.

—Si, pero omite mis piernas peludas, por favor.

—¿Pero por qué? Sorano ya conoce tus pelos, Erik—se burlo Sawyer, ante una ingenua Meredy que lo asocio con que de niños Erik seguramente enseñaba las piernas.

Macbeth suspiro, quizas deberia dejar de comer la comida de cierto mago de pelo verde...

—Bueno, el sueño trataba del joven princeso Jellal.

—Se dice principe—corrigio Meredy.

—Si, pero Jellal es un princeso.—a lo que todos asintieron—como decia, un día una dragona blanca lo rapto, la noticia llego a oidos del valiente caballero carmesí

—Claro, Erza siempre debe rescatar a este débil...

—Y entonces, ¿qué mas pasó en en sueño?

—Como les decía—Macbeth retomó la palabra—, era un princeso, mártir y débil, asquerosamente emo...

—Pues este emo te venció...—mascullo molesto Jellal.

Macbeth simplemente lo ignoró y siguió con su relato.

—Él solo gritaba "¡Salvame Erza-sama!"—un estallido de risas se escuchó por el lugar, Jellal se sonrojo, habían descubierto sin querer su mas grande fetiche secreto, ser rescatado por su caballarera andante.

—La dragona rugía, escupiendo fuego, mientras decía ser un hermoso unicornio...

—Siempre de ridícula.

—Afeitate tus piernas peludas

—Siempre creí que te gustaban.

—Por las noches pican... —confesó susurrando, para luego callar abruptamente, reviso de reojo si alguien había escuchado, Erik reprimió la risa, en el fondo encontraba encantador que ella siguiera negando sus sentimientos, en especial porque sabia que sus mas antiguos compañeros sabían la verdad sobre su extraña relación. Volviendo con Macbeth...

—El hado madrino que vestia un espantoso vestido púrpura enseñaba sus...

—¡Cierra tu maldita boca!

—No se porque te molesta, si todo el mundo lo sabe, aparte a Sora parece no importarle, bueno si lo hace pero lo soporta por... -

—¡Amor!

—Alguien denle a Hoteye sus malditas pastillas...

Alguien se desesperó...

—¡Silencio, maldita sea! ¡Hay gente aquí que quiere saber sobre el sueño! y lo mas importante ¡Si Erza logra rescatarme! —todos lo vieron raro por la ultima confesión—dejen de hablar sobre estos dos tsunderes que no quieren tener una relación por falta de amor. Entiendan de una vez, no se aman, y nunca lo harán.

Sorano cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras mordía su labio y giraba la cabeza, tratando de ocultar los sentimientos encontrados dentro de sí al escuchar —confirmar, ya que cree no ser tonta y siempre ha sabido que Erik nunca la querrá como quiere a esa tipa que antes fue serpiente— Meredy y Richard se tomaron de las manos, preguntándose si acaso su pareja favorita nunca llegaría a ser cannon; Sawyer fruncio el ceño molesto, Erik era su mejor amigo —que digo amigos, era su hermano, su comadre, la mugre de su uña, la catsup de su papa, todo eso significaba Cobra para él— Sorano, bueno ella era algo así como su ¿dueña? —no sexualmente, claro que no, él sabia que ella Sora solo era de Erik, pero si ella le dijera que se arrojara desde la cima de una montaña solo para ver si cae rápido, lo haría, porque ella era su dueña y el su fiel mascota— abrió la boca solo para decir:

—No es nuestra culpa que ellos sean mas sexys y fáciles de shippear que tu y ese monstruo. Además, es mas divertido shippear tsunderes que mártires princesos.

Erik sonrió, que si bien la respuesta del rubio no fue ofensiva, le había gustado.

—Como sea, entiendo todo eso de hablar dormido, Macbeth, ¿pero de donde rayos sacaste eso de la princesa y el dragón?

El susodicho solo se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que eso me paso por comer la comida de Freed-kun y luego dormir.

Y así, Jellal se quedo con la eterna duda si al menos en sueños había dejado de ser tan princeso.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Primero que nada, gracias a Furrett por subirlo. Segundo, gracias a todos los que dijeron que no era un asco. Tercero: Alguien por favor llevenme al psiquiatra.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
